Beyond the Well
by supergirl-sparki
Summary: This is a story is about life Beyond the well. Find out if Inuyasha and Kagomes love can last the test of time


I know this story is very ooc for both Inuyasha and Kagome but I just write what I would enjoy reading. There are probably quite a few spelling and grammar mistakes so don't bother reviewing me to tell me that. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Standard disclaimer do not own Inuyasha or any of the charters

**Beyond the well**

Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through a crack in the curtains onto the dark haired girl who was tightly wound up in her covers. The room was silent apart from the quite breathing coming from underneath the duvet. Kagome screwed up her eyes tightly as the sunlight tried to creep under her eyelids. Desperate to keep the world out a little longer and get a little more sleep. Yet even the best lade plans tended to fall apart, especially when you have an extremely cute hanyou lade beside you trying to get your attention. Inuyasha lazily slid his arm around Kagomes waist pulling her back flush against a naked broad chest. A slow smile spread across her lips as he began to gently press little butterfly kisses into the back of her neck. Curling herself tighter into her covers she sleepily enjoyed the attention that Inuyasha was giving her. Maybe it would be worth coming back into the real world after all. Inuyasha Slowly moved his hand from her waist and slipped it under her nightshirt moving cross her flat stomach inching towards his goal. Giggling Kagome rolled out of reach of his wandering hands. She turned over facing Inuyasha and opened her eyes to look upon his pouting face.

Smirking Kagome brushed her dark wavy hair out of her blue eyes. She lazily reached out her hand running her fingers down Inuyasha face and across his lips. "Mine" she whispered quietly. A load groan rumbled from deep within his chest and quick as a flash he moved across the bed pinning Kagome's petit body with his own larger one. Kagome laughed as he growled possessively at her. Lowering his silver head he gently brushed Kagome's mouth with his before catching her lips for a passionate kiss. Kagome blissfully closed her eyes and wound her fingers into his long silky hair. Pulling his month away from hers making sure he nipped her lips with his fangs Inuyasha looked down upon the face of the women he loved. A wicked grin spread across his face as he lowered his head into the nape of her neck. From the breathless whimpers coming from Kagome he knew he now had her full attention. Pressing little butterfly kisses down her neck and over her collarbone he began to unbutton the shirt she had chosen to where to bed much to his annoyance. With each button he undid he pressed a teasing nip on the exposed flesh.

Kagome was so engrossed in Inuyasha that she almost didn't here her mother knocking on her bedroom door. "Kagome its time to get up or you will be late for class." Her mothers muffled voice brought Kagome out of her desire hazed mind like a bucked of cold water. Quickly glancing sideways at her alarm clock she realised she was going to be late for collage. With a frustrate sigh she slid her hands under Inuyasha chest and pushed trying to dislodge the Hanyou. Quickly deciding that this course of action was not having the desired effect and asking him to get of her was not really an option as Inuyasha had a rather annoying trait of ignoring her when he saw fit she had to result to more drastic measures. Reaching down she ran her fingers across one of the soft triangle ears on top of Inuyasha head. Gently stroking the silky fur that she found there, she bit her lip and frowned guiltily before she yanked roughly upon it "Ow what the hell did you do that for" yelled Inuyasha bolting upright straddling her legs. Pushing his chest Kagome climbed off the bed and strolled across the room into her bathroom. Turning the shower on to heat up she looked over her shoulder at the sulking hanyou "Will you keep it down do you want my mum to here" hissed Kagome. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the bed. "I don't care if she did its about time she knew that you're my mate" Sulked Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed they had had this augment millions of times before. Inuyasha didn't understand. As far as he was concerned she was his mate so he was supposed to be where ever she was. She knew if he had his way she would be living with him in his house. He had waited for over 500 years so he could be with her and he didn't want to be parted from her now that they were finally together. Walking across the room she climbed onto the bed towards Inuyasha. She straddled his legs and cupped his face in her hands. Leaning forward she gently pressed her forehead against his and looked deep into his golden eyes. "Inuyasha I love you, I chose to become your mate and promised to always be by your side but I need you to give me time. When we move in together I need to know I am ready for that. You have waited over 500 years can't you please wait a little while longer please". Inuyasha frowned but his eyes softened and he reluctantly nodded in agreement. Smiling lovingly Kagome kissed the end of his nose and quickly crossed the room closing the door to her bathroom.

Striping off her nightshirt she stepped into the running shower. Closing her eyes she allowed her mind to wonder back to the not so distant past when she thought she had lost Inuyasha for good. When they had finally defeated Naraku and restored the shikro tama after so many years of hardship she had been ripped back through time to her rightful place in the 21st century. She had cried for week's barley been able to get out of bed. She didn't even have the opportunity to say goodbye to her friend and the man she loved. Many a time she had jumped down the well but never again was it to open to a time long since gone. She had finally been forced to stop her attempts to go back to the federal era when she had broke her ankle and her grandfather had threatened to fill the well with concrete.

Slowly she had begun to rebuild her life. She threw herself into her schoolwork to try and forget her pain. Two years later she had graduated top of her class and got a scholarship into Tokyo University. But even as she began to enjoy the collage life going out meeting new people and even going on dates she still couldn't forget Inuyasha. Then one day when she was visiting the shrine she got the surprise of her life. She had been climbing the shrine stairs humming a nameless song and had glanced over at the god tree purely by habit and had nearly fainted with the sight that greeted her. There stud under the very same tree she had released him from all those years go was non other than Inuyasha. For a moment she thought she was imaginings thing that it was a dream that she had countless times before. Only when she took in the jeans and black cotton jumper he was wearing did she realise she couldn't be dreaming. Never before had she pictured him in modern day clothes he had always been dressed in his red kimono.

She had slowly moved across the yard in a trace drawn to him like a moth to a flame to stand 2 feet in front of the man who had saved her life countless time. She took in the long white almost sliver hair and the molten golden eyes she knew so well. He looked almost exactly the same as she remembered but features more defined and strong and he even looked like he had grown a little. He was no longer the cute young boy she remembered and had become a beautiful man that took your breath away just to look upon him. She didn't know what to say or do. She had imaged this moment so many times but now it had finally come all she could do was stand there and stare at him. Lucky for her Inuyasha seemed to still have function of his body. "Hello" Inuyasha's voice was deep and husky. Something inside Kagome snapped and realisation came flooding through into her brain. Throwing herself at him she rapped her arms around his waist and broke into uncontrollable tears. Inuyasha caught her easily and crushed the sobbing woman to his chest rapping his arms around her shoulders tightly. She trembled in his arms as the tears flowing down her cheeks. "I thought I would never see you again," Kagome whimpered against his chest. Inuyasha closed his eyes at the sound of the raw pain in her voice. "I know I should never have staid away so long," Inuyasha whispered into her hair. Pulling away from him Kagome looked up into his face. "You mean you delibetly staid away all this time". She couldn't keep the confusion and the hurt out of her voice. Inuyasha sighed he knew this would be the hard part. "It's a long story why don't we go inside the house and I will explain everything" Kagome nodded stepping out of Inuyasha's embrace and began to move across the yard towards the house. A million thought ran through her head. It took all of Inuyashas resolve not to pull Kagome back into his arms. He had waited so long to be with her that now that he finally revealed himself to her he didn't want to let go.


End file.
